First Time
by The Little Leprechaun
Summary: Sakura and Arthur do The Thing for the first time. (First smut! Leave constructive criticism not hate)


_**(So, this is my first smut piece. I don't know if it's very good, this is just a practice so feed back on it would be much appreciated. I've never had sex myself, so I don't know the emotions involved with it. Trust me, I have done a lot of research, looking at different websites on how to write an effective sex scene. I decided to use Nyo!JapanXEngland because A. I ship that. And B. I don't feel confident enough to write a scene like this with Male Japan or GerIta. So...yeah...Please give me feed back and make sure it's constructive criticism. Don't just comment hate at me if I did something wrong. It's my first time writing like this. ENJOY!)**_

* * *

Sakura looked down at herself, watching droplets of water slide down her naked body. She wasn't insecure about her body, but she knew that there were people more attractive than her, two examples would be her best friends Felciana and Monika, the former sporting a comfortable C, and the latter with a size DD, something Sakura could only dream of. Where her friends where non-virgins, she still held her virginity, as well as having a B cup bra. Sometimes she wondered why her 5 year boyfriend Arthur suggested they live together. Just as she let out a saddened sigh, someone knocked on the door.

"Sakura? Are you ok? You've been in there a long time!"

Arthur! Sakura opened her eyes and checked the water proof clock. She gasped when she realised she'd been in the shower for almost an hour. She shut off the water, wrapped a towel round her body and towel dried her chin length hair. She made to go out into their shared bedroom when she stopped. She'd been living with Arthur for about a year now, yet she still wasn't comfortable with Alex seeing her naked body. She made sure her towel was secure before stepping out into the other room.

"Sorry about that…I drifted off a little." She apologised.

Arthur smiled at her and looked her up and down. She felt her knees melt as she looked away and blushed. He smiled more, stood up and took her chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted her head up.

"You know, you're so cute when you blush like that." He purred.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly and gently. She laughed into his mouth and kissed him back, until their embrace became more passionate. Arthur parted Sakura's lips and runs his tongue along her lips and into her mouth. Sakura let out a whimper as her towel comes lose, and falls to the floor. She gasped and tried to break away to grab it, but Arthur pulled her closer and the feel of his hand on her bare back made her skin shiver. Arthur picked her up, her legs around his middle and carried her over to the bed. He put her down on her back and crawled on top of her. He paused, then began to look sorry.

"Sorry, I forget that you're not ready sometimes." He murmured.

He moved to go away but she held him there by putting her hands around his neck.

"Do it…" She whispered.

"Are you sure? This will be your first time. If it hurts too bad, you must tell me."

"I will."

"Promise? I don't want to hurt you."

"I promise."

Arthur stood up and went to get undressed, and to do other things he had to do. During this time, she thought about what she was going to do. She'd been with Arthur for just over five years now and this was the first time they'd even attempted this, so that had to mean something. She could hear her brother muttering disapprovingly in the back of her head, but she knew she was ready. Five years was longer than her parents were together before they did it. She took a deep, shaky breath and looked up as Arthur came back into the room. She always forgot how stunning he looked without his shirt, but now it looked slightly daunting. He came over to her and took her hands; looking at her seriously.

"You remember. If it hurts too much, you must tell me. I don't want to hurt you, Sakura." He repeated.

"I'm sure. Arthur, we've been together for five years, we live together. My parents were together two years and weren't living together when they first did it. I promise I'll tell you if it hurts."

He gave her a reassuring smile, stroked her hair and kissed her slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but he almost immediately pushed them away as he moved down to kiss her neck, before planting a kiss delicately between her breasts. Sakura dug her nails into the bed sheets as he went even further down her body until he reached her intimate area. She gasped as she felt his lips on a place that she knew was wrong, but it felt good. Arthur came back up to face her and smiled when he saw her flushed cheeks. He gave her a look, as if asking her permission. Instead of replying, she just nodded and kissed him hard. She felt him laugh into her mouth, as he gently pressed himself into Sakura. She winced slightly as a sharp pain shot through her body. Arthur noticed the muscle contraction, and stopped to check she was ok. When she nodded, he started moving backwards and forwards, slowly constantly making sure the small girl below him wasn't in too much pain. Sakura could occasionally feel a twang of pain, but ignored it; the other feelings were worth it. She wrapped her arms around Arthur's chest, digging her nails into his back.

* * *

Later that night, after cleaning up the bed sheets, Sakura lay on her back, wearing her black and red kimono. She didn't realise that so much blood was there and it almost scared her. Arthur noticed she was shaking and made her a cup of sweet tea and left her to collect her thoughts. She realised that what she'd done was risky to her relationship with her family, but she didn't care. She felt happy. She didn't know whether she should tell Feliciana and Monika yet, but she understood that the two of them would probably figure it out, which only made her smile more.

* * *

 _ **(Meeeeeh I don't know if that's any good. Please leave Constructive Criticism!)**_


End file.
